


Sweetwater Secrets

by Prince_of_Hearts



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Fangs Fogarty - Fandom, Greendale - Fandom, Riverdale (TV 2017), Southside Serpent’s
Genre: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina - Freeform, Crossover, Drama, Gay, Greendale, Kinky, Kissing, LGBTQ, M/M, Magic, Multi, Riverdale, Romance, Serpent, Smut, Sweetwater, Twins, Warlock - Freeform, Witchcraft, Witches, rough, secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:49:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_of_Hearts/pseuds/Prince_of_Hearts
Summary: Life for the De Vil family was simple and casual. So it seems on the outside. A family that happily owns a auto shop and a jewelry store in Greendale. The De Vil’s kept their real lives in the shadows, hiding the truth. The truth of being a family of witchcraft. The De Vil’s were able to keep the truth hidden until Greendale became too dangerous in terms of witchcraft so they decided to move their two beloved children to a beautiful house in Riverdale, residing on the edge of Sweetwater river. With their family’s business still in Greendale, Emily and Elias settle into the neighboring town of Riverdale where they suffer to live a average mortal life.
Relationships: Fangs Fogarty/Original Character
Kudos: 2





	Sweetwater Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Character Visual:  
> Fangs Fogarty- Drew Ray Tanner  
> Elias Edwin De Vil- Colton Haynes  
> Emily Evenora De Vil- Hailee Steinfeld

“Just two more boxes left and we’ll be all finished” The dark brown haired boy wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand as his sister sighed with exhaustion “Can’t we just use a little magic to move them? I’m already tired enough” the girl flops down on the black leathered couch, taking a break. The boy sighed and grabbed the last two boxes out of the moving truck before setting them down gently on the ground “Now we can” he took a few deep breaths before she stands up and stood in front of him. The two held out their hands and closed their eyes before chanting a spell “From Greendale to Riverdale let our belongings restore, fill this house with our belongings like our last house before” the two opened their eyes and looked around, seeing the house fully decorated and furnished “Now can we eat? I’m craving for Pop’s diner” The girl’s stomach seemed to growl and the boy laughed a bit before nodding to her question.

The twins got in their father’s vintage car which he lend as their source of transportation around town, all black and polished like a brand new car. Emily looked out the window and watched the trees passing by as Eli drove to Pop’s Diner “You think Mom and Dad sent us here to keep us away from Greendale? or do you think they’re protecting us from the dark lord?” The girl questioned in a curious tone as her brother continued driving “Both” he replied in a simple honest tone before parking the car outside of the neon lit diner. The two exit the car and approached the diner quickly since it was cold from the night breeze “Riverdale sure is a lot colder than Greendale” Emily mumbles as she walks to a booth and sits down as Elias follows, sitting on the other side. The two looked over the menu, noticing a few stares since they were newcomers of Riverdale “Just act normal Em’s, they’ll get used to it” the boy whispered quietly and she sighs silently. A smiling old man stood in front of their booth with a notepad as he asked what they wanted to order “I’ll have a Chocolate milkshake and basket of fries” Elias smiled before the waiter looks at the girl “and I’ll have a strawberry milkshake with a burger” she added before the waiter nods and writes it on his notepad, walking to the kitchen. 

The twins looked at each other before turning to the door as a few Southside Serpents trickled into the diner, causing a loud disruption as they entered. Emily rolled her eyes from how loud and disrespectful the group of gang members were as she focused her attention to her book. Her brother on the other hand was focusing his attention to the group of gang members, eyeing a specific boy as they made eye contact. Eli found the gang member quite attractive as they couldn’t stop but look at each other from a distance. The Serpent was well built with short dark colored hair, his eyes speaking like he’s dangerous but interested. Eli smirked a bit before looking back to his sister, noticing her staring at him “Please don’t tell me you like that Serpent. He’s nothing but danger” she rolled her eyes and looked back down to her book

She was right, that boy was nothing but danger written all over, but that didn’t stop Elias wanting him even more. The waiter came back to their booth with their order of food as the twins thanked the kind man and began to eat. Elias continued taking a glance at the Serpent as he noticed the boy also glancing back to him with a playful smirk, making Elias blush “Oh for Hell’s sakes, eat your food Eli. Stop drooling over that boy” Emily whispered quietly before kicking his leg and he bumps his knee under the table. Eli frowns a bit while he eats his French fries, still glancing at the Serpent until his basket of fries were finished. He sipped his milkshake and smiled to the serpent as the boy did the same thing back “Alright I’m finished. Let’s go” Emily grabbed her bag and stood up before Elias followed her to the cash register. Elias handed a hundred dollar bill to the Elderly man “Keep the change” he smiled as the man nods and smiled back brightly. 

Emily walked out first and Elias couldn’t help but pause at the door, looking at the serpent boy once more before giving a wink and making his way out the diner “Lets go home, I need to contact Sabrina that we’re finished settling” Emily clips on her seatbelt as Elias did the same “That boy in there kept staring at me...” Elias mumbles silently before pulling out of the driveway “Ugh tell me about it. He was eyeing you like a lion and you were his prey” Emily gave a disgusted tone with a shake of her head as Eli drove back to the house.

Once they arrived back to the house, Emily quickly walked in and heads straight up to her room, closing her door as she contacts Sabrina to inform her about the house. Eli locked his car and decided to walk down to the River which was just behind the house. He walked down the staircase and looked at the glistening river as the moonlight shines upon the water, giving it a glow. Elias decided to walk along the river with his hands in his pockets while he walked with the current beside him “The river looks so much prettier in Riverdale than in Greendale” he thought to himself before he stops and grabs a pebble.

He skips the pebble across the river as it skips three times along the surface before sinking into the current, grabbing another pebble to skip a few more times. After the fourth pebble he brushed his hands on the sides of his black pants before turning around, running into a serpent. His breath quickens from fright before the serpent looks into his eyes “Your in southside territory” the Serpent flicked out his switchblade and Eli’s eyes wandered to the blade before he looks back at the boy. It was a bit dark at first until he noticed it was the boy from the diner “Wait...your that serpent from the diner” he stated in a calm manner as the serpent softly laughed and puts the blade away into his jacket “Scared ya didn’t I? I’m Fangs Fogarty. I haven’t seen you around Riverdale before, where you from?” The serpent questioned as Elias gave a sigh of relief Before answering “You did scare me a bit. I’m Elias De Vil, my sister and I just moved here from Greendale” The serpent nods and stuffs his hands in the pockets of his leather Serpent jacket “Well, Welcome to Riverdale. A place much more worse than Greendale” he joked and Eli scoffs in disagreement to what he said “Oh trust me, Greendale is much more worse like ten times” He replied back and the serpent chuckles before looking into the boy’s eyes. 

Emily was right. The serpent’s eyes was like a lion’s. Hungry for a prey, wanting to taste the fresh meat of a newcomer. The both of them wanted the same thing from each other, to get a taste of someone different. The serpent and the warlock both rushed into each other as they roughly pressed their lips together, wanting more and more. The serpent quickly strips off his leather jacket before setting it to the side as Elias takes off his black trench coat, throwing it to the side before they detached their lips and took off their shirts. Both revealing their masculine bodies before reuniting their lips as their hands brushed along each other. Eli brushed his hands down the serpent’s abs as the serpent felt the warlock’s well built chest “Consider this a welcoming gift” the serpent mumbles along Eli’s neck, nibbling his neck before leaving a few hickeys.

Eli’s breath sharpens quickly from every hickey the serpent left. Fangs grabs Elias by his belt and drags him to the tree before Eli presses his back against the tree, his eyes widening from the way Fangs continued nibbling from his neck downwards. Soon Fangs nibbling became bites as Eli leaned his head back to the tree, covering his mouth to contain any moans from slipping out as his bulge hardens “He’s real kinky unlike any of the other warlocks back at Dorian Gray’s. I’m liking this guy already, but I’m not ready just yet” Eli thought to himself before he looks back down at the serpent, kissing his abs.

Elias roughly grabs Fangs from under his jaw and brings him up as the serpent’s eyes widens from the sudden action before Eli leans in close to his ear “I accept your welcoming gift but let me show you what I brought from Greendale” he whispered softly before it was his turn to kiss along Fangs neck. This time Fangs was up against the tree and Eli moved downwards along the serpent’s sweating body, tasting the sweat before he returns back up to his lips. Eli passionately kisses Fangs before he nudges on his bottom lips and bites it, letting the serpent’s blood drip onto his lip “Your kinky, Elia-” Fangs was cut off when the warlock chokes him by the throat. Gripping tightly as Fangs eyes widened, struggling to breathe and break from the grip as his eyes started to water. A tear trailed down his eyes and Eli quickly lets go before kissing the tear as Fangs gasps for air “what the hell was that for?!” The serpent was confused and angry as Eli looked into his eyes, chanting a spell “Bound together from far or near, His love for me will never die, taken by his blood, sweat, and tears” A strong gust of wind blows over the river and forest before Fangs covers his face from the wind.

Soon the wind dies down and Elias walks away, grabbing his shirt and jacket “H-Hey where are you going?” The serpent tagged along, grabbing his clothes as he followed Eli to his house “Don’t you have a gang to be with?” Eli questions while walking up the stairs and Fangs follows closely “Yeah I do but they can wait until tomorrow” the boy replied as they make it to the top. Eli opened the back door of the house and turns around to the serpent as Fangs stops and looks at the boy “I was also wondering if... we can continue in your bedroom?” The serpent added as he looked to the side with his cheeks all pink with embarrassment. Eli couldn’t help but smile and laugh at how adorable the boy looked when he was embarrassed to admit that he wanted more, but Eli didn’t mind that at all “follow me, Prince Charming” The warlock teases as he grabs Fangs by his pants and takes him to his room.

Eli quickly closes the door and locks it before pushing Fangs onto his bed “I’m sorry I bit your lip and choked you earlier” Fangs eyes widened a bit before he touches his lips, seeing his lip was still bleeding a bit “It’s okey, I like the kink” he teases and Eli chuckles before crawling over him. Fangs laid back on the bed and watched as Eli hovers above him, looking into his eyes before he kisses Fangs lips “It’s my turn to show you my gift” Fangs bites his bottom lip playfully before he pushes Elias down so he was on top. Fangs nibbles down the warlock’s neck as his nibbles becomes harder as he leaves more hickeys all over his chest and abs “Your name speaks for itself” Eli’s breath quickens as Fangs chuckles to what he said before he hushes Eli and undos his pants. Fangs felt Eli was quite excited from the way his bulge was increasing in size, slipping the pants off along with his briefs, his hard cock flopping out onto his abs before Fangs grabs it and places it slowly into his mouth. Fangs licks the tip as his tongue swirls around the shaft, drooling all over Eli as his mouth watered more and more from the taste. Eli grunted and closed his eyes shut when the serpent shoved his cock deep into his throat, both moaning with pleasure.

Emily was well aware of what was going on downstairs, with all the loud moaning and big thuds that could be heard from below “I’ll talk to you later Sabrina” Emily had to end their conversation due to her brother being a bit too loud downstairs. She rolled her eyes and covered her head with a pillow to block out the noise before she felt a presence and looked at the window, seeing Nick “Nick?! Ugh your astral projecting” she sighed and watched the boy approaching her “Sorry to bother you and... your brother downstairs” he gave a slight concern look before standing beside her on her bed “Ugh tell me about it. Elias has been eyeing some serpent and now they’re going at it downstairs. I had to end Sabrina and my conversation due to that idiot” she said in a slight annoyed tone and Nick laughs a bit “Don’t worry Em’s, you’ll get used to it” he smiled and she sighs before looking up at him “Well you better get going, there’s two birds” she looked at the windowsill and he nods before waving goodbye and vanishing. She laid back down on her bed and stuck her headphones in her ear before listening to classical music to sleep. 

Morning had came and Emily was up early as usual to cook breakfast while jamming to songs by the Pussycats through her headphones. Elias walked out of his room and made his way over to the table, wearing only his briefs “Morning, idiot. You and your one night stand were so loud last night I could hear you two giggling like girls” she gave him a plate of breakfast foods and Fangs stands behind Eli, resting his chin on Eli’s shoulder. Emily was quite shocked to see that he was still here so her cheek turns red from embarrassment before she makes a plate for him “Oh it’s okey. I already had sausage for breakfast” Fangs teases with a playful smirk before he and Eli looked at each other. Eli rolled his eyes and shakes his head with a smile before Fangs kisses his cheek and walks back to Eli’s bedroom to get his clothes.

Elias noticed Emily giving him a concern look and he smiled innocently to her “what?” He shrugged with his mouth full and she scoffs “You put a spell on him didn’t you? Unbelievable Elias, Mom and Dad strictly told us to not use magic in riverdale and on the first night here you use it anyways” she shook her head in disappointment and he rolls his eyes before eating some more “calm down Emily, He actually likes me. Besides, we both wanted the same thing so tada” he did a little jazz hands before sipping his orange juice and she walks to the kitchen slightly annoyed of her older twin “If you get to use magic then so will I” she mumbles to herself quietly while she scrubs the dishes.

Emily got herself ready as she leaves the house first, riding her mother’s motorcycle to school while Eli took his time getting ready with Fangs. The two boys leave the house and walk to the car as they got in “Ok so you already know I’m in a gang, so just act cool and I’ll introduce you to my friends” the serpent wiped his nose and the warlock just gave a smirk before driving to school “I see your gang’s logo is a snake, Southside Serpent’s right? Such a dangerous name” Eli smiled while Fangs leans his head back to the seat “Thanks, I think you should join the Serpent’s, you already have the serpent look and attitude” Fangs replied with a playful smirk, his hand resting on Eli’s lap “I’d love to but I’m not much for a gang member type of guy” the warlock shrugs before parking in the school’s parking lot “remember, act cool” Fangs whispered before he exits the car and fixes his leather jacket, making his way up the front steps to give his Serpent’s a handshake. 

Elias looked at the large school before taking in a deep breath and letting it go “Ugh I hate the stench of public mortal schools” he mumbles to himself before he walks up the front steps, standing behind Fangs with a small smile “This is Elias, he just moved here from Greendale” Fangs wraps his arm around Eli’s broad shoulders and he waves in response “Greendale? Where all the witches and freaks live? Didn’t know the circus was coming to town” the tall serpent teases playfully as the other serpent’s laughed at Elias. The warlock took a step towards the tall serpent and gave a small smirk as the serpent looks down at him “Didn’t know Riverdale was full of greaser wannabes. But what can I say? Telling by how bad your breath is with all that underage drinking and the sent of trash coming off of your body, your all of Riverdale in one, a big dumpster” Elias teases back before the other serpent’s laugh and the tall one gave off the feeling of anger. The tall serpent clutched his fist and was tempted to punch the boy but Fangs quickly stops him “Let it go Sweetpea, it’s just a joke. Right?” He looks at Eli with a small smile and Eli simply nods with a shrug “Just a joke bro, don’t take it seriously” the boy replied before walking into the school, Sweetpea glaring his eyes at the Greendale boy as the boy walked away and Fangs follows him. 

Just before Eli was about to walk through the doors, he paused and looked back to see his sister had just arrived. She parked her motorcycle and took off her helmet as everyone watched the new girl arrive. The serpent’s a long with the Bulldogs watched the beautiful witch get off her motorcycle as they catcall her and she winks playfully. She had a different appearance, a pair of jeggings, a tight fitted white shirt, black combat boots, a navy blue leather jacket, and dark blue lipstick. The Bulldogs followed her like she was a celebrity, asking for her number and what her name was. She simply ignored them and walked passed the serpent’s as Sweetpea steps in front of her with a small smirk “Hey there beautiful” he bites his lips playfully and she looks up at him before she steps onto his foot with her heels “Move it” she threatened and he steps to the side holding his foot as he cursed under his breath. 

Emily approaches her twin brother with a small smile as he and Fangs looked at her outfit “What the hell is that and where did you have time to find it?” Eli questions before she pulls out a hand mirror and checks herself “Simple, it was moms” she shrugs before pushing past them. The two watched the girl walk down the hall as they looked at each other and shrugged, walking to class. 

Fangs showed Elias the whole school since he was new and luckily they had majority of their classes together “So where did you go in Greendale?” Fangs asked while they walked together down the hall “I went to a academy...boring private school things” he replied with a lie and Fangs laughs a bit before nodding “Well Riverdale High is much more worse than any other school in Greendale, everything bad happens here. Lots of students died, a serial killer invaded the school, a few school staff members died as well, a club called the farm which was just a cult, just lots of crazy things” the serpent shrugs with his hands in his pockets and Eli nods with a small smirk “that does sound a little crazy” he replied with a small chuckle. The academy of unseen arts was just as bad, Witches and Warlocks being assassinated by Witch hunters, Terrible priest running the damn school, lots of supernatural business, even Lucifer roaming around Greendale, all of it was just as bad.

Once the school day was over, Fangs invited Elias to the Whyte Wyrm, a bar run by the Serpent’s, but Elias had to turn down the invitation due to personal plans. Elias parks outside the bar and Fangs waits a bit before he turns and looks at the boy with a smile “Can we meet again later tonight?” The serpent questioned, hoping for a yes “If your sober then yes, if your drunk then no, I don’t want you driving while your drunk and I don’t want you to throw up at my new house” Eli replied and Fangs frowns “How about I change your mind?” The serpent leans in and gently meets Elias’s lips with his as he passionately makes out with him. The boy was flattered indeed by the serpent’s charms, knowing this boy would do whatever it takes to get what he wants. Fangs gently tugs the bottom of Eli’s lips before pulling away and looking into his eyes, changing Eli’s mind completely “Fine, but call me when your coming” Eli sighed a bit before Fangs smiles and gives a quick kiss “Awesome, I’ll call you if I remember” he quickly leaves the car and walks into the bar as Eli drives off, driving back home. 

Parking the car outside the driveway, Eli approaches the front door and unlocks it before entering inside. He sighs and makes his way over to the kitchen to grab a glass of cold water until he heard giggling from upstairs “Don’t tell me” he closes his eyes and frowns, hearing his sister giggle and moan upstairs “Ugh gross” he shivers and quickly drinks his water before he walks to his room and changes into exercising attire. While changing he heard loud thuds on the walls with a muffled voice “Easy Reggie, your gonna break the walls” there was another giggle before Eli heard the bedsprings creaking loudly and he quickly rushes out the back “nope, I’m not listening to this” he mumbles before he takes a jog into the forest. 

Elias took a jog along the trail in a red sweater and a pair of shorts as the wind brushed along his bare chest, already starting to drip sweat as his breath quickens for air. After awhile of jogging he decided to stop and rest to the side, pressing his back to a tree as he takes a moment to catch his breath and drink some water. Soon his phone vibrates and he checks to a few notifications from Fangs, so he checked them and noticed they were nothing but a bunch of his nudes. His eyes widened a bit and he looks around to make sure he was alone before he looks back to the photos sent by his lover. Eli couldn’t help but bite onto his lips, wanting Fangs desperately, needing Fangs. Looks like the binding love spell was taking a turn and affecting Elias instead. 

Elias sent Fangs his location and Fangs was already on his way into Fox Forest as Eli stayed and waited for his lover to find him. Eli looked back at the photos Fangs had sent and he couldn’t help but brush his hands down his sweaty chest and abs, reaching past the waistband of his shorts until he heard the bushes rustling and he quickly pulls his hand out and turns his phone off. Fangs came out from the large bushes and he smiled happily to see Eli again “Thought I saw a small light over here” Fangs chuckles before Eli rushes in and roughly kisses him desperately. The two quickly strip off their shirts and pressed their bodies against each other with their lips still in contact before Eli pressed Fangs up against the tree, having his hand reach past the waistband of Fangs tight pants. Both of their breaths sharpened and Fangs moans against Eli’s lips as Eli gave Fangs a good Handjob, close to climaxing. Eli loved how hung Fangs was, his big shaft in his hand made him lust for Fangs deeply. He gave Fangs a big hickey on his neck while jerking him off until a voice was heard and the two quickly stopped and looked to see a dark haired boy with big widened eyes “Fangs...” the boy was heartbroken as Fangs gulped and frowns “Kevin...”

(Chapter 2 coming soon)


End file.
